One who protects
by Maxdrago4
Summary: Rukia is told to by the shinigami world to keep an eye on a specific irritating guy. What if she falls in loves with this person? What if she goes against her world for protecting Him
1. Chapter 1

**The One Who Protects**

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach it would be destroyed. Tite Kabuto owns it.**

**Prologue**

The sun was shining down in all of Seretei. The atmosphere was a powerful one and birds were chirping to begin the day.

Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of squad 13, was ordered to the captains meeting hall. Rukia had wondered why she was being called to a captains meeting.

"Why am I being called to a captains meeting? Hopefull I did not do something wrong." Rukia was wondering while she was heading towards the meeting.

The Captain-Commander Genryuu Yamammoto was standing far back with the captains of The Gotei 13 lined up on his sides. One of the captains was Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Lieutenant, will you do this mission that i will give you now." asked the captain-commander loudly.

"Yes sir. Anything you want." Rukia replied in a humble way.

"Captain Mayuri has found that there is a certain individual in the world of the that has grabbed our attention. According to Mayuri, his riatsu is flowing. The research team could not identify as if he is a shinigami or no. Its up to you to observe him and see his daily actions. You have to identify WHAT he is."

"I accept this mission captain. I will be on my way to the world of the living as soon as possible."

"Do not fail this mission Lieutenant."

What can possibly go wrong?

**I have not been uploading my previous fanfic. I did not DISCONTINUE it so I will eventually upload. I am so sorry that I have not been uploading and making new chapters for my previous fanfic. I will not quit on it so be patient please. I assure you this fanfic, I will finish. I will keep my word.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One Who Protects**

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach. I would destroy it with horrible writing skills.**

The sun had set on Karakura town. The white moon was high up in the sky. A shinigami was standing on a pole silouhetted behind the moon.

"Tommorow i have to start tracking this guy. This is going to be one hell of a mission."

The next morning

An orange-haired guy was walking towards his class. All the girls were giggling at him but he paid no heed to them. He was just going to turn the corner where his class was when he heard a really annoying sound.

"HEY ICHI-" The boy screeched while trying to greet his friend when he got smacked on the head by his bag.

"Hey Keigo." The oranged haired guys said irritably.

"Got decked again. Huh? Keigo." Tatsuki said from behind.

"Ichigo is being really mean!" Keigo said with a whimper.

Tatsuki looked in front of him to give Ichigo a pat but that guy was already too fast.

...

Rukia was walking down in her gigai to attend Ichigo's school so that she can keep an eye on him. She did not know how Ichigo looked like so she had to ask a guy.

So this is supposed to be his class. Rukia wondered.

He found an orange haired guy and decided to ask him.

"Do you know where Ichigo Kurosaki might be?"

"You are looking at him right now." said Ichigo while turning around to look at who asked.

Rukia could'nt believe her eyes! This handsome guy was Ichigo. Her face had become red like roses. Rukia thought his orange hair perfectly fit him. She thought his scowl was cute. He had beautiful auburn eyes that she instantly drowned in it. From looking at his posture, she could see he was lean built but also muscular at the same time. He was very sexy according to her.

Ichigo was confused. She was looking at him as though he is a nut job. He touched her forehead which suddenly became hot at his touch.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Ichigo asked with a concerned look but somehow still maintaining his deep scowl.

Rukia had shriveled up after he had touched her forehead. Than she remembered why she was here.

Im on a MISSION! Not a LOVE QUEST!

"Im perfectly fine, Ichigo-kun." She said that while she removed his hand from her forehead.

"I am a new transfer student and the homeroom teacher told me to inform you that you have to show me how the school works. I will be sitting on the seat right next to you from now on.

"Alright I will show you around the school during lunch." Ichigo informed her before he left for the bathroom.

As soon as Ichigo left, Rukia could feel her heart fluttering away.

...

"Oh, I see." Rukia had said to Ichigo who was showing her the school.

"Now the only place i have left to show you is the roof where some of the students and I tend to eat lunch. Lets go there now."

Rukia was following Ichigo up to the roof. She was trying to stop blushing and tried not to directly look in his eyes since she knew she was going to drown in them. They reached the roof after climbing up the stairs.

The breeze was very delightful thy day. Rukia could feel the wind reduce the heat around her. Ichigo led them to the spot where his friends were enjoying their lunch.

"Oh its the new transfer student. I am Tatsuki." said the tomboy.

"I am Orihime."

Rukia noticed that they Ichigo and Orihime both had orange hair. She wondered if they were in a relationship.

Uryuu Ishida and even Chad had introduced themselves to Rukia.

Rukia suddenly remembered that she forgot to bring her lunch. She new that her Gigai and herself needed food for energy. Ichigo saw that Rukia had forgotten her lunch. He gave a sigh and held up his bento in front of her face.

"Here Kuchiki-chan. You can have my lunch."

Rukia was suprised that Ichigo had wanted to give his lunch to her.

"No Kurosaki-kun, I cannot have you-"

"Just shut up and eat, will you?"

Ichigo had a tint of redness on his cheek. Everybody was flabbergasted when they saw what Ichigo was doing. His friend knew that Ichigo was not the person to be nice. All the girls were on the roof except Ichigo's friends were giving death glares to Rukia.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. You are a very sweet guy." Rukia said to Ichigo with a blush on her face

Ichigo turned red in embarassement and everybody was looking at him in astonishment.

"D-dont mention it. And call me Ichigo." stuttered the tangerine top.

"Then you have to call me Rukia." said Rukia smiling.

Ichigo chuckled while people still gaping at him. His scowl was almost gone.

"Sure."

Ichigo knew he was acting different. He had become fond of this girl.

"Wow, Ichigo is already hitting on the new stu-" Said Keigo before getting punched Ichigo's arm."

"SHUT UP Keigo." Ichigo said in a annoyed tone.

Rukia gasped at his reaction. The bell rang signalling the lunch to end. Rukia went back to class hapilly while talking to Ichigo.

….

Class had ended in Karakura High School. Rukia was amazed at what humans studied in the world of the living. It never came across her mind that the world of the living would be so interesting and complexed at the same time. Sure she came to the world of the living a few years back, but she did not stay here that long. Rukia was keepin an eye at Ichigo Kurosaki. His riatsu was flowing everywhere. She was lucky that there were no Hollows lurking around him.

As soon as the bell rang, the orange haired boy stood up mechanically. He threw his bag over his shoulders and with a deeper scowl on his face, walked outside the class. He gave a quick glance to Rukia with his amber eyes and he could see a slight pinkness in her cheeks. Rukia shook the blush off her face and walked out of the room in a hurried manner.

She decided to follow Ichigo to see what he does in his daily life. He also intended to follow him because of his flowing riatsu so that he does not get in trouble. Rukia stood near the front gate and could not find him.

"Damn, Ichigo is really fast." Rukia said to herself still trying to locate Ichigo from her position.

A light bulb was on top of her head. She noticed his riatsu was still seeping out. She could locate the location in ten to five minutes even _faster_ if she was in her shinigami form. Rukia could not change into her shinigami form because she had not bought Soul Candy with her. She decided that she would follow the boy in her Gigai.


	3. Chapter 3

**One who protects**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach. Will not own in a million years.**

**Bleach Chapter 2**

Rukia had traced the boys riatsu and was now following it to its location. She was slow in her gigai.

_Only if I had bought some soul candy. I could have fast stepped to his location._ Rukia sighed to herself as she ran as fast as she could. She was thinking about the orange headed boy while she was running.

_How could he have this amount of riatsu? I wonder if he can see spirits._ Rukia thought to herself. She smiled to herself as she thought about the boy. Rukia liked the boy.

_As a friend of course!_

Rukia thought the boy was really sweet. He had offered her lunch although they had just met today. She forgot to ask if his hair was bleached. Rukia had a blush on her face while she was thinking about him. Although he had the deepest scowl she ever saw, he was a really caring guy.

"Or was he trying to flirt with me? I wouldn't really mind." Rukia had said to herself and immediately wanted to take her words back as she flushed into a red tomato.

….

Ichigo entered his house, feeling very tired at today's school work. That new student was clinging on to him and he did not like.

_Hopefully this does not happen all the time._ Ichigo contemplated as he got through his house door.

"Yuzu, Karin, I am ho- " Ichigo tried to complete his sentence but a foot landed in his face.

"You are too slow, my son! Oh Masaki! What have I done wrong to raise up our son!"

Ichigo stood up and grabbed Isshin by his collar and flung him outside the room.

"Get the hell out of here, you retard! " Ichigo said enraged at his dad. His dad was outside on the yard with fake tears running down his eyes.

"Hey Ichi-nee, how was school." Karin said behind him. Ichigo turned around and gave a smirk, ruffling Karin's hair.

"It was fine, Karin. You look pissed. More boys flirting with you?" Ichigo said smiling through his scowl.

"Oh please, only one guy did and I beat his ass. I am just a sophomore in high school, the students don't know me properly." Karin said scowling slapping his hand away.

"Yeah whatever I am going out for now. Tell Yuzu to call me when dinner is ready." Ichigo said to Karin while exiting his house. He gave his father one last punch and went away.

….

Rukia had stopped in the road of Ichigo's house. She could feel something was wrong in this area. It was awfully quiet. All of a sudden, her figure was crashed into a wall of a house. The part she got slammed was throbbing. She came to her sense and saw three individuals in front of her eyes.

"Hey pretty girl? What are you doing out here in the opening?" One of the gang members said, licking his lips. Rukia realized what they intended to do with her. Her gigai was not meant for fighting and she could not run since she was surrounded and her gigai had become exhausted by all that running. The man had a slick smile on his face and Rukia was worried about herself. The gang leader pulled out a small knife and looked at her hungrily.

"Oh I know you want this, babe. Now come here and get your reward for being goddamn cute." The gang leader said disgustingly.

"What did I do to you that you would rape me?" Rukia demanded an answer but she did not get it. The leader slapped Rukia and she fell on the ground with a thud. Her violet eyes grew big as she hit the cold ground. The other two members pinned her arm to the ground as the leader settled on top of her stomach. Rukia was feeling scared at their tactics she couldn't move her arms.

"I am going to give you your time of your life." The leader said while positioning his knife in front of her dress.

_I cannot fail this mission. I cannot let a imbecile like this one touch. _ Rukia thought as the leader started tearing of her clothes with the knife. She could think of only one name in her mind and she hoped HE would come.

_Ichigo…._

All of a sudden a foot was planted in the side of the leaders head. Rukia was about to react when the hands that pinned her down moved away and she was picked up in bridal style. Rukia blinked and looked up at who picked her up. First thing she saw was bright orange, like a setting sun. her wish was granted. Ichigo stared down at her with a very deep scowl. She blushed red and shriveled up in his arms.

Ichigo looked at the person who he had planted a foot in his head. He was frailing on the ground, moaning in pain. He made Rukia stand up on the ground. She saw that the two gang member who pinned her down, unconscious on the ground. Rukia looked at Ichigo in disbelief and amazement.

_Who is this guy?! He took them out in a matter of a second!_

Ichigo walked towards the gang leader and held his collar and started screaming at him.

"How dare you do that ! People like you should be erased from this world! You better give me a good explanation for doing this to my friend!"

"S-Sorry man, she just looked so delicious and- "before he could finish the sentence, Ichigo knocked him out.

He looked up and eyed Rukia. He felt sorry for her and wanted to keep and eye out of her. Ichigo thought he had become mad! He never took notice of a girl but this girl was too interesting for not noticing.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Ichigo said with a worried look.

"I am just a little hurt…. No need to worry about me." Rukia said with hesitation. She thought Ichigo's worried tone was cute.

"Let's go to my house. Have dinner with my family and me. I will patch you up." Ichigo said grabbing her hand and leading her towards his home.

Rukia blushed at the contact of their hands. Rukia had to keep an eye on Ichigo but she also did not want to be burden on him.

"No it is okay, Ichigo. I can handle my- "

"Shut up and come with me, midget." Ichigo said with a demanding tone

Rukia saw red when she heard that remarked from him. She kicked him hard in the shin. Ichigo yelped in pain, as he grabbed his bruised shin.

"OW! What was THAT for!"

"DO NOT CALL ME A MIDGET!"

**I am actually enjoying writing this story. Tell me what you like or don't like in this story so that I can be better in this. REVIEW please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Who Protects**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Duh.**

"Stop calling me midget, orange brain! I am just petite." Rukia stated.

"Yeah, whatever, midget" Ichigo said in a frustrated manner.

For his remark, he got a kick to his shin as a reward. Ichigo winced at the kick and wondered how a small girl can have great power. And he could not believe there can be a girl that small.

Rukia was embarrased at the way Ichigo was dragging her to his house. When his cold hand had made contact with her fingers, she could feel her heart jump. She did not what this boy had done with her. She was a arrogant, stubborn girl and she knew it. But when she was around this guy, she wanted more attention from him. She had a pink tint on her face as Ichigo dragged her down to his house

"By the way, where is this house of yours? You have been dragging me for about ten minutes!" Rukia said.

"Stop whining. We are already here. Get in." Ichigo said as he opened the door for her

Rukia entered Ichigo's house. She could not call the house small. The dining, living room and the kitchen was connected together. She saw stairs leading up to the bedrooms and bathrooms. A small blonde girl was at the kitchen, making dinner for her family.

"Oh hey, Ichi-nee. Dinner will be up in a bit. Good thing that you came or Oka-san would ki-" Yuzu said but stopped when she saw a raven haired girl.

"Hey Yuzu, this is Rukia. She is a new student at my school and she got a injured a little bit. Im going to take her to my room." Ichigo said

"Hey, Yuzu." Rukia said in a cheerfull manner.

Yuzu looked between the two, smiling. Rukia could feel the heat smothering her face. Ichigo was totally oblivious to the awkwardness between them.

"Wow. Ichigo is making moves on a sophomore."

Rukia looked up and saw a girl with black hair up to her neck. She had a nonchalent expression planted on her face.

"Oh shut up Karin. We just met plus she is injured. She came to have dinner." Ichigo said while blushing.

"Yeah,whatever" Karin said and turned back to the football match she was watching.

"ICHIGO! YOU ARE JUST IN TIME FOR DINN-"Isshin was about to complete his sentence but he got plummeted to the ground.

"DAMN IT OLD MAN! Can you not shout!" Ichigo said, angrilly.

Isshin got out of his dazed state and saw that there was a girl with him. He had a stupid grin on his face which Ichigo knew that what he was going to do was going to piss him off.

"ICHIGO! You brought a girl home! What is your name! Are you going to marry my son?! I am going to call you my third daughter." Isshin said with a stupid grin and sparkling eyes.

After hearing what Isshin said, Ichigo took him by his doctor coat and threw against the wall. He immediately passed out as soon as he banged his head first in the wall. Ichigo dragged Rukia to his room. Rukia was startled when Ichigo beat the living soul out of his dad.

"I am going to take Rukia to my room to heal her injury." Ichigo said angrilly.

...

Rukia was sitting in Ichigo's room while he went to get a first aid kit. The lights were turned off but you could see clearly because of the moonlight. Rukia observed the room she was in. There was a bookshelf on the rightmost corner of the room containing many types of literature books and poems. His single bed was really comfy and Rukia thought she could just pass out while sitting there. His study desk was clean with all his school books and notes arranged neatly. His closet was big in size and Rukia believed that it was more than enough to to sleep in there.

Ichigo came in as soon as she had stopped looking around. He was a carrying a small first aid pack in his left hand while carrying a cloth with his right. He had never helped anyone like this before. But seeing this strange girl hurt, gave him an angry feeling. He could not see her hurt. He did not know what had happened to him and why he was taking care of this girl. He walked over to Rukia and knelt down to see her injuries on her legs. Rukia's face was heating up instantly. She never felt this way before. Her legs had become weak when Ichigo ran his hands on her legs to check her injuries. Her heart almost leaped up at his touch.

Ichigo took the cloth and dabbed some antiseptic on it. He applied it to the scrapes and injuries on her legs. Rukia found it cute .

Ichigo took the cloth and dabbed some antiseptic on it. He applied it to the scrapes and injuries on her legs. Rukia found his worried and tense face cute, even with the scowl. But she did not want him to worry too much.

"You know that I am not that hurt. You do not have to worry for me." Rukia said quietly.

"Shut up. I am not worrying for you. I am doing what a normal person would do." Ichigo lied.

"I do not think a normal person would do that. Thank you Ichigo." Rukia said with a sweet smile that made Ichigo gulp and stare at her in awe.

Rukia was looking into Ichigo's mesmerizing amber eyes while those eyes were staring back into her violet eyes. Ichigo could see her beautiful eyes shining into his. The moonlight rays were falling on her face which made her face look beautiful. They both were staring at each other eyes for a minute when Ichigo broke off contact and started applying the antiseptic to her temple. Rukia could not express what she had seen in those eyes. They were just beyond greatness. Ichigo continued applying her with the medicine when they both heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Ichi-nee! Rukia-chan! Dinners ready!"

Ichigo stood up and put his hand in front of Rukia. She took his gratefully and he lifted her up from his bed. Ichigo let go of her hand and opened the door for her. She got out and Ichigo followed her to go have dinner with his family.

**Another chapter done. Finally. I was out the whole day and I am very tired. I somehow managed to finish this chapter. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One who protects**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All right to Tite Kubo.**

Rukia had finished up with the last of the hollows that were lurking around Karakura Town. She was suprised at the vast amount of hollows that were attracted to this town. She had also found out that there were a lot of souls inhabiting the town. Obviously the soul reaper assigned to the town does not do his job properly.

The moonlight was shining down onto the peaceful town. Rukia was walking in her gigai back to the house that she had rented when she reached the world of the living. Her brother had helped in the expenses of the house. Rukia had a smile on her face as she walked. She was thinking about the dinner she had with Ichigo and his family before she went to kill the hollows. They were a very nice group of people and she enjoyed their company. Her face immediately flushed when she thought about what she did after the meal.

_Flashback_

Rukia stepped outside the house with Ichigo. Dinner had gone well except the parts that Isshin was annoying but Ichigo had taken care of him by beating him to a pulp.

"Okay bye Ichigo, I will see you at school tomorrow." Rukia said while turning around to leave

Before she could even walk two steps, a hand grasped her wrist and she found out that Ichigo had grabbed her hand. She had a perplexed look on her face as she wondered why he grabbed her hand.

"Ichigo, let go off my hand." Rukia said still a bit confused.

"No way I could just let you go alone! It is late at night and there could be thugs out there. I am going to walk you back." Ichigo stated

Rukia looked at the boy and she was suprised a boy could be that kind and sweet. He was so loving and caring.

"Well if you want to. I really do not have a problem. Im fine by myself actually." Rukia said.

"Keep quiet and lets go midget." Ichigo said and started walking ahead.

Rukia smirked and then kicked Ichigo for calling her short.

They walked for about thirty minutes without saying anything. They were blushes on both of their face and they had different types of thoughts on their  
mind. They reached Rukia's house and Rukia turned towards Ichigo.

"T-thank you I-Ichigo for today." Rukia said nervously

"Oh its nothing really. This is what friends do." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia gazed at Ichigo's face with her violet orbs and smiled sweetly at him. She tiptoed up to his height and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She then walked towards her house with a wide grin.

For Ichigo, it was unbelievable! Rukia had kissed him on his cheek. He was flabbergasted and could not make words to say to her when she walked away. He stood frozen at that moment for two minutes. He smacked his head and walked back to the Kurosaki house.

Rukia finally reached her temporary living space thinking about the orange headed boy. She walked up to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas when she went shopping the day before. She sat on her desk and took out the assignments she had to finish for tomorrow. It was going to be a long night for her.

….

It was a new morning in Karakura Town. Ichigo finished his breakfast and headed towards his school, of course destroying his dad before doing that. He could not sleep very well last night because he was thinking of a raven haired girl. When Rukia had kissed him on his cheek last night, he was flustered and his face was flushed immediately when her lips touched his skin.

_My reputation is at stake here! How can I let her kiss me! Even if it is on the cheek!_ Ichigo thought as he walked slowly. _I should have pushed her when she tried but I couldn't for some reason._ Ichigo wondered what that reason was but he could have swear whatever it was, he was not going to like it. Ichigo saw Rukia leave her house on the way too his school but he dared not to go up and walk with her to schools. If someone saw them, they would spread rumors in the school and he would be ruined. He hastily walked to school when he saw her looking and tried to get away from her. He reached school and he was taking in air deeply. He gave a sigh. He got away from her. He looked behind him.

"Good morning, Ichigo." A voice said below him.

Ichigo looked down stiffly at the voice beyond him. He freaked out when he saw the person that he had been trying to get away from.

"GAHH, RUKIA HOW DID YOU KEEP UPTO ME?!" Ichigo said freaked out pointing his finger at her. Rukia gave him a confused glaze.

"Oh I just did. I forget to tell you that I have always been the fastest in my previous school." Rukia replied cheerfully.

Ichigo looked at her up and down and wondered how a girl that _small_ run that _fast_. He wondered what was she and what secret she has been hiding. Rukia saw him looking at her intensely. Rukia immediatedly flushed and what he could be thinking.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, class is starting soon." Ichigo said after a while closing her eyes.

Rukia gave a sigh and walked behind Ichigo to class.

…

Rukia was called by Ichigo to break near the school grounds. She wondered what why she had called him. Her was beating fast when she found him, leaning against a tree and his orange bangs covering his eyes. He looked up and saw Rukia. Her heart almost leaped out when she saw him scowling hard at her.

"Hey Rukia, I have important things to talk to you about." Ichigo said keeping his scowl. Rukia gulped.

"We cannot hangout at school or anywhere outside."

Rukia looked at him in awe. She could not believe he had said that to her. Why did he said that to her. She could feel a thousand shards pierce her heart and she was feeling weak.

"W-why?" Rukia said, clearly disheartened. Ichigo could feel the change in tone in her voice.

"Because people can think wrong ideas about us and I do not want us to be rumored about. I am doing this for the best of both of us. Our reputation is at stake." Ichigo said without a crack in his voice.

Rukia looked at up at Ichigo with disbelief. She thought that he was a nice guy but he only cared about himself and only him. She looked at up at Ichigo with sad eyes.

"If you wanted the best for me, you would not do this to me." Rukia said, tearing up and ran away so she could not see Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo tried to grab her hand but she was too quick and she sped away. Ichigo did not think that Rukia could be that hurt after what he said to the her. Ichigo thought he had made a grave mistake but then he shook the thought away.

_This was for your own good Rukia_. And with that thought, Ichigo walked slowly back to his class.


	6. Chapter 6

One Who Protects.

Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Do not own bleach .

It has been almost a week since Rukia and Ichigo had their 'little talk' on the school grounds. Both of their personalities had significantly changed after the argument. Rukia's cheery fake personality was gone and she usually snapped easily at people. For Ichigo well, not much has changed. He still likes to sit alone contemplate about different type of thing. Yes after that argument, his mood was getting worse and worse.

Rukia as much as she regretted, had to still keep an eye on the tangerine top. She had not informed the Sereitai that they were on bad terms. She had no reason too. The Sereitai informed her that she has to keep an eye on him twenty-four seven since his riatsu was seeping out more than it was before she had come to the world of the living. She had to live near him where she could always see her. The Head-Captain suggested that she had to live in his house. When Rukia heard about, she was flabbergasted. They were keeping their distance away from each other and now the head captain wants them to be closer. She tried to retort but she knew better than to mess with the head captain. She would get sizzled by his zanpukuto if she argued with him. She reluctantly agreed and started packing some clothes and she knew where she could stay in his house.

….

Ichigo roamed around the school gloomily. He had not talked that much to anyone, let alone Rukia who he did not talk at all to. His mood was getting worse and worse, he could feel it. He got frustrated a lot more easily. Girls who had taken a liking towards him, did not try to flirt with him when he was mad. He just attended classes, not really paying attention to the teacher because he was born _genius._

_I wonder why Rukia did not come today? _Ichigo thought as his chin was lying on top of his hands. He felt a smack on his forehead and saw a piece of chalk had hit him straight between his eyes. He looked up and saw his teaching tapping her foot furiously. Ichigo gave the teacher a glare which mad the teacher sweat profusely.

"I-Ichigo. I-If you do not want to p-pay attention. T-t-then go o-outside." The teacher hesitated.

Ichigo got up without any argument or hesitation. The students saw him as he walked out of the class.

….

School had finished with the last bell. Ichigo, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Orihime were walking to the the nearby arcade that opened a few days ago.

"HOW are excited are you for this arcade ICHIGO. Lets play some House Of The Dead first OKAY?! AR YOU LISTENING TO ME ICHIGO."

Ichigo cringed at Keigo's stupid voice and punched him in the face. He went flying a few feet in front of him. Mizuiro went to his side and helped him up to his feet.

"Will you shut up!" Ichigo said in a frustrated manner.

Tatsuki went to Ichigo's side and walked with him to the arcade with the rest of her friends in front of him. The tomboy looked at Ichigo in a worried manner.

"Are you okay Ichigo? You have been acting weird. Since that argument with Kuchiki-san." Tatsuki said her eyes narrowing.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. How did she know? Did she spot them when they were talking? Why hasn't she tell him before? He looked at his best friend his auburn eyes, wide in realization. His friend had walked way far ahead of them and they did not look behind when Ichigo grasped Tatsuki by the shoulder. Tatsuki gave a gasp and blushed deeply at his hands on her shoulder. She had long time crush on her but she did not want to tell him because it could ruin his friendship.

"How do you know this?" Ichigo spitted out.

"One guy saw you both talking and saw Kuchiki-san run away. He rumored that you made a girl once again run away. After that the rumor spread like bonfire."Tatsuki said not looking into his eyes.

Ichigo let go of her shoulder and muttered an apology to Tatsuki.

"Sorry Tatsuki, I have to go. Think."And with that he sprinted back to his house.

….

Rukia was in out of her Gigai and she was slaying hollows like it was nothing. Rukia wondered about Ichigo why his riatsu did not attract and hollows towards him. Hollow like the smell of Riatsu but it was not going towards Ichigo. What made his Riatsu so special that Hollows avoided him? She had to find out. She returned back to her gigai and made her way back to Ichigo's house. She had to be subtle incase his sisters were at home.

Ichigo reached his house after his talk with Tatsuki. After he thought what was going on in school with all the rumors between him and Rukia. He thought about Rukia. He felt really bad for being so rude with her.

_Ahhh! What is wrong with me! Why am I thinking so much about a GIRL! _Ichigo said as he threw a pillow over his face. He was looking up at his ceiling thinking about a lot of things. He just wished that the rumors would end fast. He did not like getting rumored about. He wondered what Rukia had been doing. She was not the usual cheery person after that 'talk' between them. He looked out his window and saw Rukia down there apparently trying to be subtle but was failing miserably. He was confused and called out to her.

"Hey Rukia! What are you trying to do there?!" Ichigo said loudly so that she could hear him.

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo looking down on her. She saw him wearing a sleeve less shirt on. She could not think how attractive he looked. She shook the thought away and was confused at what to do.

_This was not expected._

Ichigo saw that she was confused. He gave a sigh.

"Come in the house. The front door is open. After that, let's go out somewhere."Ichigo said with a nonchalant tone.

Rukia could not believe what he had just said. Had Ichigo asked her for a date?! Rukia shook the thought away and just thought that Ichigo wanted to just talk with her and mend back their friendship. Rukia thought that she should just go away and not talk to him after what he had done to her but he said something that made her change her mind.

"It's a date."

Ichigo turned away to get up and change while smirking. Rukia was flabbergasted and slowly walked into his house.

**Sorry guys if this chapter is lame. Im kind of getting the writer block. Please support me by reviewing and other stuff. BYE!**

**Chapter dedicated to my best friend, fauxguy. Check out his profile if you like Harry Potter. His writing skills is WAY BETTER than mine.**


	7. The Date

One Who Protects.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 6

The Date.

Ichigo was walking with Rukia side by side. Ichigo felt nervous for some reason. This was his second date which he actually remembers. The first one was with Orihime. It was not good at all. He had to eat some weird food. I think it was grilled beef with orange paste. He was sick for a month after that night. He was actually nervous and worried for this date. He did not have a crush did he?

He looked at Rukia who was walking on his left side. Her bangs were half-covering her beautiful, big violet eyes. She had a winter beanie and had woolen gloves on. Her face was pale and lovely. He could have swore she was pink because of the cold. It was actually very cold today. Winter had just started a week ago and it is already this cold. Rukia saw Ichigo's glaze and Ichigo immediately looked away. He was scowling more deeply and his face was red. He did not realize that Rukia had been holding his hand the whole time.

…

"So I want to take you to my favorite restaurant for lunch." Ichigo said without a bit of hesitation.

Rukia looked up to him and saw his glaze. She immediately flushed. After that argument they had, this was the first time they talked. It was a little 'awkward'. She could hear her soul pager beep but she did not matter at all. She wanted to mend Ichigo and her friendship. That was all she wanted to do for now.

"Oi, are you listening?!"

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and saw Ichigo's hands frantically moving in front of her face.

"D-Did you say something, I-Ichigo?" Rukia said obviously embarrassed.

"By time you came back to this world, do you want to go to my favorite restaurant for lunch?"

Rukia wanted to spend more time with him and wanted to forget about the past. She did not care what the soul society wanted. She wanted to be with him. She gave her trademark smile.

"Of course."

…..

_Rukia and Ichigo stood outside the rather small restaurant. Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo looking at_ the restaurants name. He was actually smiling. Rukia looked up and saw what was making Ichigo smile.

_The Kurosaki shack_

_Was the restaurant named after them? Why is it then? _Rukia thought to herself as they both entered the small restaurant.

The restaurant had more of a bar like look to it. There was a counter which had alcohol and other type of drinks. It had only three tables.

"Come on lets go to that table," Ichigo said while pointing at the table near the window."I always like to sit there whenever I come to eat here."

Rukia followed Ichigo to the table. He tugged on her hand and she started to blush madly. The two comfortably sat across from each other. Rukia looked at Ichigo whose bangs were covering his eyes. His hair had grown considerably long and had just stopped near the base of his neck. Rukia couldn't admit how attractive he actually looks with long hair.

"Oh guess, who showed up after 2 years. Ichigo." Said a voice behind them.

Rukia looked up and saw a middle-aged man. He wore a hat on his head and was walking around in sandals in the middle of winter. Rukia could've swore that she knew this person but he couldn't recall his name.

"Oh long time no see, Hat n' Clogs. Rukia, this is Urahara and Kisuke, this is Rukia" Ichigo said introducing each other.

Rukia knew who this person is. It was Urahara Kisuke. Former 12th division captain and the one who opened up the research department in the sereitai. Rukia suddenly tensed up. Did Urahara tell Ichigo that he was a soul reaper and anything else about the sereitai. If he did this whole mission is pointless! Rukia looked at Urahara who was also staring at Rukia. She guessed that he had found out she was a soul reaper by finding out her riatsu. Urahara gave a serious nod to Rukia. Rukia guessed that he did not tell Ichigo about the soul society and the other spiritual beings. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Well hat n' clogs I want the usual. It has been a long time since I had that special steak. Where is Yorouchi by the way?" Ichigo said which dazed Rukia.

Ichigo knew another shinigami other than Urahara. Not an ordinary shinigami but a former captain of the Gotei 13. Rukia was flabbergasted. Why did the head captain mention this to her?

"She is working in the kitchen. What do you want to have Rukia-chan?" Urahara said.

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts, looked at Ichigo and back at the former captain.

"Just what Ichigo ordered. Oh and some strawberry cake as desert."

Urahara walked away with the order that was given to him. Ichigo was still looking outside, contemplating about something. Rukia wondered why he was out of mood. He usually scowled and brushed people of. But now he was actually smiling.

"Were you making fun of me when you ordered that strawberry cake." Ichigo said all of a sudden which snapped Rukia out of her thoughts.

"No. I actually like strawberry flavor. I did not order it to taunt you because your name means strawberry." Rukia said defensively.

"You know its actual meaning is 'The one who protects'." Ichigo said and proceeded to look out the window.

The conversation stopped right there. Rukia only wished that this conversation would carry on.

"My mother and Urahara had opened this restaurant up 8 years ago."

Rukia snapped out of her gaze and saw Ichigo giving her a sad look.

"My mother hired Yorouchi few months later. They thought even if this restaurant was not well known and small, they could be happy. And they were. My mother used to bring my family here on weekdays. We would help each other and then grab a bite to eat." Ichigo continued

Suddenly a beep rang in Rukia soul pager. Why did it have to ring now? Ichigo looked at Rukia and then Rukia gave a apologetic look at Ichigo.

"Sorry, Ichigo I will be back after 5 minutes. Sorry." Rukia said as she exited the restaurant, leaving a confused Ichigo.

**Sorry guys did not upload in two weeks. I am very busy because of the sports meet that happened in our school. As one of the five leaders of red house I have to do important stuff. REVIEW!**


End file.
